Ian LeFeuvre
Ian LeFeuvre is a Canadian musician, record producer and songwriter. Early career He was initially a member of the Ottawa alternative rock band Fun for Malakaï in the early 1990s,"Fun in the U.K". Ottawa Citizen, July 13, 1990. until the band broke up when drummer Peter von Althen moved to Toronto to join Skydiggers."Starling takes flight". Ottawa Citizen, January 30, 1997. LeFeuvre then spent several years as a guitarist for singer-songwriter Lynn Miles"Hers is a Slightly Haunted future". Ottawa Citizen, February 26, 1996. before reuniting with von Althen in the late 1990s to form the new band Starling."Catching the breaks". canoe.ca, April 27, 2000. By the time that band released its debut album Sustainer in 2000 on Time Bomb Recordings, its lineup also included Danny Michel."Starling gearing up for success". canoe.ca, April 10, 2000. Although widely hyped as a "next big thing", the album's sales fell short of expectations and the label soon dropped them."Starling flies from misadventures in major label land". Toronto Star, October 6, 2000. Michel then left the band to pursue a solo career,"No beat to the bar for Charlie". Ottawa Citizen, May 24, 2001. and LeFeuvre concentrated on session and production work with Miles, Andy Stochansky and Jim Bryson until the band released its second and final album, Stuff You Should Have Said Before, independently in 2002."Starling's new release more jaded, darker". Ottawa Citizen, June 8, 2002. The band briefly reunited in 2007, changing its name to The Hundreds and Thousands."Ex-birds have new zing; The Hundreds and Thousands aren't riding on the faded glory of their Starling days". Ottawa Citizen, April 25, 2007. Composing work Following Starling's breakup, LeFeuvre did extensive soundtrack and composing work, including for the television series What's Up Warthogs!, Johnny Test, The Stanley Dynamic, The Adventures of Napkin Man, 24 Hour Rental, Combat Hospital and Hi Opie!, the film The Husband,"The New Establishment: Todor Kobakov". Playback, October 16, 2014. the CBC Radio documentary series The Age of Persuasion and Under the Influence, and interstitial music for Teletoon and Kids' CBC. He garnered a Canadian Screen Award nomination at the 3rd Canadian Screen Awards for "The Whisper in Me", a song he wrote for the film Dirty Singles."Canadian Academy Awards Nominate 'Mommy,' 'Maps to the Stars'". Indiewire, January 13, 2015. Other The song "22 Steps", which he cowrote with Stochansky for the album Five Star Motel, was covered by Australian pop singer Damien Leith on his album Where We Land, and was a Top 40 hit in Australia in 2006. The song "Ride with the Tide", which LeFeuvre cowrote with Emilie Mover, has been featured in the television series Girls and Pretty Little Liars. He has also appeared as a session musician on recordings by k-os, Danny Michel, Kathleen Edwards, Jason Plumb, The Carnations, Major Maker, Scott Merritt, Lindy Vopnfjörð and Barenaked Ladies. References External links * Category:Canadian rock singers Category:Canadian rock guitarists Category:Canadian male guitarists Category:Canadian songwriters Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Canadian television composers Category:Musicians from Ottawa Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)